Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a foldable display apparatus, and more particularly, to a foldable display apparatus which is bent with a predetermined curvature or unfolded into a flat state.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display devices using flat display panels such as liquid crystal display device, plasma display device, organic light emitting display device, electrophoretic display device and electro-wetting display device are applied to notebook computers, portable electronic devices, televisions or monitors.
With the increasing demand for a large-sized screen in the portable electronic devices, an apparatus with a large-sized display area using a flat display panel has been developed and commercialized. Especially, a foldable display apparatus or rollable display apparatus using advantages of a flexible display panel capable of being bent or fold, which allows ease of portability and large-sized display area, has been attracted great attentions as a next generation technology. The foldable display apparatus may be applied in various fields of television and monitor as well as mobile devices of mobile communication terminal, electronic notebook, electronic book, PMP (portable multimedia player), navigation, UMPC (ultra mobile PC), mobile phone, smart phone and tablet PC (personal computer).
In a conventional foldable display apparatus, when a pair of supporters is rotated, a flexible display panel is folded by a detachment of an adhesive member attached to the supporter so that it is possible to reduce a bending stress occurring when the flexible display panel is folded.
However, if the flexible display panel of the related art foldable display apparatus is repetitively folded and unfolded, the flexible display panel may become bent for a process of attaching the flexible display panel to the supporter by the use of adhesiveness of the adhesive member or detaching the flexible display panel from the supporter, thereby lowering reliability of the flexible display panel.